


look how bright the stars shine when you stand under them

by haikcutie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oikawa is a nerd, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikcutie/pseuds/haikcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime hardly know each other, even if they happen to go to the same University. Some they find themselves fumbling around trying to get closer together.</p><p>Even if Oikawa loves space, he just might love Iwaizumi more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look how bright the stars shine when you stand under them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laroone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laroone/gifts), [Kaiyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/gifts).



> my work for the haikyuu!! big bang 2016!!! it's not very good but i hope some of you enjoy it, thank you also if you do read it :)
> 
> many thanks goes to:  
> my amazing artist: http://laroone.tumblr.com/  
> my wonderful beta: http://kaiyouchan.tumblr.com/

Oikawa felt himself slowly fall into a comfortable sleep, dreams consisting of the vast night sky he he had sat out to watch earlier. The colors were mixed together, purple and light orange fading into together a bright red-orange sky. He just couldn't couldn’t resist watching a meteor shower, it went against the space club. Members only consisting of Oikawa, so far.

Sooner than he expected, the alarm he set on his brand new iPhone starting ringing. It loudly blared out the Star Wars theme to everyone who was awake within the dorms. Oikawa jumped and scrambled to shut it off quickly not wanting to disturb his roommate. Thank god he was a deep sleeper.

"Guess I forgot to turn the volume down...," he mumbled to himself quietly, rubbing his tousled brown hair.

Oikawa quietly moved his blankets away from him, toward the wall where his bed ended up being placed. His roommate had volunteered to take the top bunk, which hung sideways at the end of the room over Oikawa's. Oikawa didn't mind that much, preferring the lower bunk.

He slipped on his, obviously, black slippers with little aliens doing a peace sign. The sudden warmth he got from them was so calming Oikawa found himself smiling slightly at how well this morning seemed to be going.

The sudden sound of snoring and wrinkling sheets caused Oikawa to pause and look up. His eyes shifted slowly to the slight curl of hair at the bottom of his roommate's neck.

Matsukawa was always a loud sleeper, only ever quiet once in deep sleep. It was funny to always see the transitions between his moods.

Oikawa stood up, stretching out his back and grinning as he felt a lot better about this day. Hopefully, he thought, it will stay this way. The clock ticked just past 7:32 a.m., explaining the cause for muffled voices coming from the hall.

"I call the good shower."

"Hey, the rule is first come, first serve," came a snarky response.

Matsukawa's iPhone alarm, set for 7:40 a.m., abruptly started ringing into his ear. Matsukawa bolted up from his bed, almost falling over the railing. Oikawa couldn't help but start laughing obnoxiously at the pitiful sight that was Matsukawa; twisting around and back while frantically searching for his iPhone.

"Tooru," Matsukawa started whining, giving up as he fell back onto his pillow. "The alarm. Please get it."

Oikawa shuffled over to him, chuckling softly. "Matsukawa, it's your phone. You should either set it for later or figure out how to keep hold of it." It took a him only a few minutes to reach down and open Matsukawa’s phone (password being Hanamaki’s birthday, of course). Oikawa messed around before shutting off the alarm completely, then turned to the lump still bundled up in blankets.

"How do you keep hold of a phone while you're sleeping and dreaming about the best things in.. the.... works...?"

Matsukawa's speech stopped slowly as he fell back down. He looked so peaceful and calm, even though if he stayed in any longer he'd probably end up being late for classes. And Mr. Ukai would NOT be happy about that. At all.

"If you don't get up, the teacher will give you a late ticket. And you only need, hmm, one more before you wind up with a detention?" Oikawa threatened.

Matsukawa just shifted his head deeper into the covers.

"Three late notes gets you, what, around 100 extra warm-ups in practice for tonight. Do you really want to do all that?" Oikawa teased, as Matsukawa started to sit up. "I mean it's your choice but that’s an awful lot of work."

Matsukawa, suddenly full of energy, bolted down and out of his bed. If there was one thing that put fear into someone, it was their volleyball coach. Sadayuki Mizoguchi was no joke.

Grabbing some clothes and a towel, he rushed out the of dorm room so quickly, that the door was left with too much force, causing it to slam shut.

Oikawa laughed loudly, feeling almost bad for teasing Matsukawa. It was almost funny how quickly he got up. They both knew how stern the coaches could be.

Oikawa grabbed the small turquoise tote-bag covered in small clouds that held all his necessities. All the things he needed to perfect his look for the day. They ranged from hair combs to gel, and combs to a light red hair blower. All of these played a special role in making Oikawa's hair look perfect. He's proud of how many comments he gets on it, saying that it looks 'professionally' styled, when really he struggles every morning to keep it in its well-controlled state. He couldn't disappoint his loyal fans, now could he?

Oikawa started toward the door, suddenly aware it was already open, framing Hanamaki.

"Is Matsukawa around...?" Hanamaki asked slowly as he looked around the white room.

Oikawa smirked. He knew where this was going. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were attached at the hip these days. They were either texting each other nonstop or facetiming, Matsukawa was always smiling during those precious moments. Oikawa often heard Matsukawa whispering quietly, a few stray giggles caught in between murmurs.

"He just headed to the shower," Oikawa replied, walking toward the door and making Hanamaki back out into the hall. Oikawa shut the door after him and turned to lock the door.

Decorative stickers and shapes littered the door, spelling out _Tooru Oikawa_ and _Issei Matsukawa_. It was a nice touch the school RHA (Residence Hall Association) did to make the newcomers more welcome at their new living space.

Hanamaki nodded, thoughts seemingly far from reality.

"Are you doing okay there, Hana?" It was a small nickname, specially made by Matsukawa, of course. Oikawa would be dead if Matsukawa knew that he called Hanamaki 'Hana.' It was special to Matsukawa.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't think I got enough sleep last night."

"Someone keep you up?" Oikawa said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Hanamaki shoved Oikawa into the hall wall, scoffing. That wasn't a no, which meant Oikawa won that round.

They continued down the hall, entering into the astonishingly uncrowded shower, other than a few older students. It was the pressure of oncoming exams. The stress was getting to all of them, most of them securing an early spot for self-care. During exam week, hardly anyone was out or about.

Oikawa nodded, muttering a small "See you in class later," toward Hanamaki, who saluted a wave back. Oikawa went to his usual stall, only to find some asshole decided to take from him, making it hard to see who it was. Oikawa noticed he had dark, spiky hair which stood out against the white shower curtain. Of course it he has to be turned away, making it awkward for Oikawa to just go into the shower.

Oikawa turned around and kept walking to find another stall. It wasn't that big of a deal, just most people knew how things went, especially how Oikawa had claimed that certain shower stall. He brushed it off as he undressed, turning on the water to warm it up before actually stepping in. He washed up quickly, realizing he didn't have much time before biology class began.

-

Iwaizumi had had begun his day with ease. Nothing seemed to be dragging down his mind or disrupting his mood. Even Hanamaki wasn't chattering on about Matsukawa for once, most likely because he was already gone by the time Iwaizumi was awake, leaving his bed a mess of thrown about sheets. He had heard from Hanamaki that Matsukawa lived in the same dorm hall, even knowing his roommate too. Iwaizumi was thankful for not being the only one to put up with Hanamaki and Matsukawa's constant lovesick talking.

Iwaizumi had plenty of time before his class started, giving him enough time to head down to the showers. It wasn't hard to find a stall and there were plenty. The one he had chosen, of course, had to be the strange one. On the left side whitewashed tiles, written in pink swirly handwriting, was the phrase, Aliens are real.

College drove people to do crazy things, Iwaizumi of all people knew that, but this was by far one of the most unusual things that he'd seen. He pondered why it was in the shower of all places and who was crazy enough to actually believe that aliens even existed. It was the time of modern technology making it even harder to believe the person preferred accepting that extraterrestrials lived. Nowadays science always said their was no possibilities of life on other planets, at least ones they've been or sent those clever rovers to the planets, searching and scanning for any signs of life, reporting it back to NASA's headquarters.

Iwaizumi shook his head.

Whoever left this here made him think too much in the morning. He can't start thinking about that kind of stuff before getting existential. He took to changing out of his clothes, setting them into a his assigned locker, wrapping a towel around his waist and heading back to his shower stall.

Within five minutes, he was out and already into his clean clothes for the day. A small white towel hung over his wet hair, making his used to be spiky hair now fall down in front of his eyes.

Which, now he realized was the main problem of this accident. Iwaizumi had been walking when his towel fall off his head, blocking his line of sight. He sighed as he bent down to pick up his towel just as someone ran into him, falling back on the hard floor as their shower necessities spilled out in front of Iwaizumi.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry about that," the stranger said as he reached out to collect his fallen materials.

"S'okay, partly my fault too." Iwaizumi helped the dusty brown haired man with gathering and handing them to the other. When Iwaizumi looked up, the guy's eyes were directly on his own. Almost trying to figure him out. Then the stranger just smiled awkwardly, standing back up to full height going a few inches taller than Iwaizumi.

"Thank you, for you know, collecting those things for me. I've been known to be a mess or really clumsy," the stranger explained as he took the ones Iwaizumi assembled, sorting them in the black container that held them. Iwaizumi had forgotten to reply, making the stranger stand there forever longer.

Iwaizumi rushed to say something, "It's totally okay, I'm also sorry for running into you." When the person just smiled a little, Iwaizumi figured it was time to start heading to class or they would be standing here all damn day with this riveting conversation. "Anyway," Iwaizumi spoke softly now. "I have class to be heading too..."

The man lifted his head, eyes filling full of worry with anxiety. "Shit! I have to go too." The stranger shuffled around, dropping a few things, having to pick them up again tripping a little.

Iwaizumi laughed at how awkward that goodbye was, shrugging it off as he continued out of the shower, up the first level stairs, and to his dorm room.

He settled down his things and grabbed his backpack with school necessities for classes and headed back out. As he walked down the hallway, he plugged in his earbuds to his iPhone. Ride by Twenty-One Pilots started off and he smiled. This day was just going to go well, he could feel it.

-

Oikawa was still a bit ruffled from his fall in the shower stalls. How unbelievably embarrassing that fall was. He hopes that person wasn't in any classes of his, that would make things even worse. He tried to brush it off but it still bothered him.

Why haven't I seen him before? Is he new? These thoughts plagued Oikawa's mind. It made no sense how he of all people didn't know someone in this university, as Oikawa was in a variety of clubs making it easy to know everyone. And it was the last year, too, making it even weirder that Oikawa wouldn’t know a fellow classmate. 

Matsukawa ran past Oikawa, interrupting his thoughts that got Oikawa to start a running race for his roommate. Oikawa was a fast runner, having the habit of running every night before bed. Matsukawa realized who was on his heels and with wide eyes took off even faster, climbing the stairs two at a time for fear of falling behind and dealing with Oikawa’s rage. He made it to the dorm room, slamming the door shut just as Oikawa started banging on it, “OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR MATSU, BEFORE I-,” Oikawa started coughing as he saw people were coming out of their own rooms to look at him like he was insane.

Matsukawa’s breathing was still rapid, he tried to calm his breathing but Oikawa being trapped outside with others watching how he reacted made him laugh even more.

“You are an awful roommate,” Oikawa sneered from outside. “I can hear you laughing, asshole.”

“Sorry, you must have the wrong room. This is only my room,” Matsukawa replied with a smile.

“I swear to god; you’re not going to get away with this.”

“I don’t think you can really even do anything from there, now can you?”

Oikawa turned away, leaning his back on the door. He had to get into there and revenge this stupid ‘friend’ of his. He looked down the hall. He could go get the RA (Resident Assistant) to use the master key, but he never really knows them. It’s also troublesome since the RA is never in their room. I think they go by Kenma? It’s something along the lines of that, with Kuroo as their roommate. Which is odd since Kuroo is one of the loudest residents living in this hall that is if you exclude Bokuto. Let alone when their together. Oikawa still could hear that faint ringing in his ears.

“What’s wrong, does the King finally secede their throne?” Oikawa bit his lip to keep from smirking at Matsukawa’s smart comment.

“A King never throws away their crown, regardless of the mockery they get. Especially from worthless peasant like you.”

“Ouch, that hurts really hurt Oikawa- san .”

Oikawa knew that was just another ploy to make him mad. They’ve been friends for so long they mutually decided to drop honorifics, it was just easy and simpler that way.

“Two can play at this game, Matsukawa- chan .”

Matsukawa grimaced at the sound of his name being used with such a tone and the demeaning term. Still he had the upper hand, being actually in their room.

Oikawa chuckled at the lack of retort from Matsukawa who was normally fighting back as quick as he thought of them, sometimes being incredibly stupid. Oikawa felt his phone vibrate in silent mode giving him the warning he had a message. Curious about who it was, he reached into his pocket and groaned out in a harsh breath, “Are you fucking kidding me?” He felt the sharp edges and instantly knew it was his key to the room that he was currently being locked out of. When really, he hadn’t been locked out, just stupid enough to forget he put his key there after locking it up while talking to Hanamaki.

He turned back toward the door, smirking. Now he had the upper hand without Matsukawa even knowing what he has. The idea to trick Matsukawa into thinking he was still ‘in control’ of the situation was too great and overcame Oikawa’s niceness, going straight for revenge the first chance he got; right now.

“You’re really quiet out there, giving up on?”

“Ha, you wish! I’m simply taking my time to plot my revenge.” Oikawa snickered softly while quietly bringing out his own room key. Matsukawa started whistling which made it the perfect time to slip the key into the door knob. Oikawa stuck his tongue out, deep in concentration although he kept turning the key until he heard a satisfying click.

Oikawa slowly opened the door, surprised Matsukawa wasn’t leaning against it. He peaked his head around the corner while whispering, “Hey, Matsu~”

Matsukawa turned around, with widened eyes that were full of straight out fear. And Oikawa loved it. He smirked as he slowly opened the door more and approached Matsukawa, who was starting to panic, looking around for any escape. But this was a University dorm room, it was barely big enough for two people to walk around.

“N-now , now, Oikawa. We’re friends, I was just joking with you,” Matsukawa spoke up, stuttering and walking backwards, bumping into the wall.

“Sure, of course I understand that was a joke.”

Oikawa was pretty well-known for his sinister smiles. Matsukawa knew that too, but witnessing it first hand was beyond terrifying. Oikawa knew what it did and loved the feeling of being in complete control. He leaned closer and closer toward Matsukawa and said, “Maybe the coaches will love to hear how you made me late to class. You know how they just love hearing the teachers talk down about how unreliable the Volleyball club is.”

Matsukawa gulped, knowing that Oikawa wasn’t messing around with this. He could and would do that just so Matsukawa got in trouble. “Okay, okay,” Matsukawa nervously laughs.

Oikawa starts standing back up, suddenly beaming toward Matsukawa with a smile like they’ve been best friends forever and Oikawa didn’t just frightened Matsukawa out of his mind. This wouldn’t prevent Matsukawa and Hanamaki to stop these pranks though, it was their thing. Nothing could make them stop.

“Well, now that that’s settled, I actually have a class to get too,” Oikawa said, picking up a galaxy themed back pack filled with too many notebooks and a laptop. He slung it around till it rested comfortably on his back.

“Have a good day in class,” Matsukawa said with a cheeky smile, appearing to have recovered from Oikawa’s torment.

Oikawa was now suspicious about what this even meant. He shrugged it off with a small, “Thanks, you too,” and headed out of the dorm room, down the hall and out into the warm temperature of Spring.

-

Surprisingly, Iwaizumi had plenty of time till he had to be in class. Normally he was known for being late but seeing as he read his class time schedule they printed off for you he was free for about another hour. Of course, you’d think he would be able to remember when his classes were after almost being here for over half a year.

Iwaizumi shuffled his hands around in his backpack before reaching his personalized headphones; all white and decorated with all the suits of a card deck. They were more on the fancy side, but it fit Iwaizumi’s taste perfectly.

He reached over his head, pulling off his gray beanie which he settled roughly into his backpack. He slipped on his headphones over his slightly unruly hair that kept sticking up in odd places against his will. He plugged the headphone connecting end into his iPhone. Automatically his music starting playing, ‘Fake You Out’ by one of the USA’s most popular band, Twenty-One Pilots. Iwaizumi was pretty famous for being able to speak fluently in both English and Japanese. He loved experiencing different kinds of music and was always interested in what was on the top charts in both Japan and America. Perhaps one day he’d be able to go to America, it was one of his dreams he’s had for ages.

Iwaizumi shook his head, making the dream thoughts disappear. He started to focus on the environment around him. It was a very nice campus; the whole university covered around 13,000 acres. Aobajousai High was one of the most popular University choices, but was also seen as honorable and described with words like regal or grandiose . Iwaizumi preferred to call it pretentious . He was calling it what it was and actually being honest about it. There were quite a few students here that only got in since their families were very prosperous. It was a lot kinder word than he would’ve liked to use. For example, some people were out right stubborn, while acting their above anyone else just because they have more money than others. It just irked Iwaizumi, who had worked so hard to make it into this school. He was nervous beyond his wits when a letter from the school arrived. He opened it with caution; handing it with care and might break at any moment. He was beyond ecstatic when it read: We are excited to announce that you are accepted into Aobajousai High . His family, friends, and people he didn’t even know were congratulating him for being accepted into a top school.

Iwaizumi smiled softly, settling down into the smooth grass. There were quite a few open spaces like these. They were always a favorite spot of his. The garden keeper’s kept the colorful flowers around the edges of the area well-kept and glowing. Trees gave you a lot of shade, especially needed when the summer heat begins.

Iwaizumi laid down on his back under a Locust tree, light shimmering down between the small leaves that seemed to light up under the sun’s touch. He signed in and out feeling completely and utterly relaxed. Slowly and steadily, the wind, along with his music killed him into a deep tranquil state. His eye’s started to gradually close. Iwaizumi was beyond relaxed, smiling up to the sky.

That is until he heard the bell ring.

Iwaizumi scrambled to get up, losing his backpack twice; he let it drag beyond him in such a rush to get to class. He rushed into Japanese IV; one of the most advanced classes here to learn more about their language. He made in through the door, almost jumping, right as the bell that signaled class was beginning rang out across the whole campus.

Apparently, the whole class was staring at him. It wasn't like he had made that big of an entrance, he thought? Then he knew he had fucked up when the whole classroom burst out laughing. Iwaizumi wasn't one to blush; except this was completely embarrassing. He shuffled to the back of the class, trying to keep his head high through all this. Feeling completely and utterly betrayed when he spotted Hanamkai amongst the others that were laughing. He reached where he was sitting and took the spot next to him; hitting him in the shoulder maybe a bit too roughly, but giving the circumstances, Iwaizumi felt it was necessary.

The classroom had finally stopped laughing and was replaced by the talking of around fifty some people all at once. Iwaizumi sighed, putting his head down on the plain desk in front of him. Hanamaki must have noticed his exasperated sigh and nudged Iwaizumi in the shoulder. “Are you okay there? Seem a bit down.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry. I think I’m just still tired from my nap I took before. That’s why I was running late.”

Hanamaki nodded, slowly as if he understood what Iwaizumi was talking about before his head slowly drifting upward; his eyes growing into small moons. His head then started shaking back and forth almost like he was motioning ‘no’ to someone. Iwaizumi, being a curious cat that he was, turned his head toward the direction Hanamaki was anxiously looking at. He was surprised to just see a familiar face.

The same tousled brown hair and cocoa colored eyes. Iwaizumi thought he was one of the most beautiful people he’d seen. Not that he’d just come out and say that to him or anyone for that matter. The handsome stranger seemed to be looking toward where Iwaizumi was. He looked back at Hanamaki and saw a nervous type smile on his face, which didn’t help explain or make Iwaizumi feel any better at all.

Hanamaki looked down and Iwaizumi and he suddenly knew this was going to be interested.

“Hello~,” came a silvery voice. “You must be new here, I'm Oikawa Tooru.”

Iwaizumi cleared his throat quickly, feeling nervous for some reason. It wasn't like he was a shy person but the demeanor of this Oikawa Tooru gave him a feeling he couldn't quite put a word too.

“I'm Iwaizumi Hajime, nice to meet you.”

Hanamaki nudged Matsukawa, who had happened to come into class without anyone noticing, and said, “Wanna place bets on if those two will work out?”

Matsukawa never missing a chance to mess with Hana or Oikawa was curious, raising an eyebrow to Hanamaki. “You're on. I bet those two will be talking about alien conspiracy theories by next week.”

“Eh hem.”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa both froze, slowly turning around to face the people they were just talking about. They both smiled innocently, trying to act like they didn't do anything wrong and suddenly went back to opening books to study.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged it off.

“Do you mind if I sit by you?” Oikawa asked.

“Oh no, of course,” Iwaizumi replied moving over a seat for Oikawa to take. Next to him. Why did this matter and why was Iwazumi feeling a little intimated by the presence next to him. He even was on the edge of his seat, pressured to act like someone he wasn’t. He shook is head, he wouldn’t let someone do that too him. Oikawa seemed to be one of those stereotypical pretty boy who flirted with anyone he felt that met his standards. Maybe Iwaizumi was judging him to hard and thought about getting to know him first. It seemed unfair to be so quick to critique him as he came off friendly when they introduced to each other.

-

Oikawa was surprised to see a new face in his class and immediately decided to introduce himself, after checking with Hanamaki who seemed to know this person. Iwaizumi Hajime gave a rough but quick to be there for you when you ever need. It was also a plus that he was handsome. Oikawa realized he’d been staring at him and quickly switched his head around. Could you have been even more subtle than that? He innerly scolded himself for letting this new student mess with his head.

Oikawa felt a nudge from his left, turning to see Hanamaki smiling at him cutely which could never mean anything good. He continued to scout even closer to Oikawa, noses barely touching, before Iwaizumi cough and was that a red blush on his ear-? Hanamaki, who seemed to realize this isn’t what new people are used to backed away, still smirking. “Sooo, Oikawa,” he started, immediately Oikawa knew.

“What do you want?”

“Now now, don’t get too grumpy, it’s just a small favor.”

“Nothing is ever small with you.”

Hanamaki raised his eyebrow, “Wow, Oikawa, I had no idea you knew those things about me and I’m sorry I can’t reciprocate those feelings-”

Hanamaki received a punch to arm for that. “You now what I mean. You always ask for favors and they’re aren’t simple ones,” Oikawa replied.

“Have we really been friends that long that you know me so well?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes at this. “Just tell me what you want already.”

“Well, I’m sure you know my,” Hanamaki coughed, going a little red. “-feelings for Matsukawa, and I really wanted to be able to, um, maybe, you could switchroomswithhimsowecouldbetogetherfor just a few nights,” he finished in a complete rush, practically beaming.

Oikawa stared straight at him with a blank face, blinking ever so slightly. His eyes shifted to behind Hanamaki, focusing on a moving figure that was Matsukawa smiling brightly with his hands doing a thumbs up motion. Looks like they were in this together, the fuckers.

“So, let me get this straight, or not, but you too want me to leave my own dorm so you can ‘get some’ with your boyfriend?”

Hanamaki almost jumped out of his seat and his face looked unbelievably embarrassed to be talking about this with someone, even if that someone was his friend.

“Just for a few days, especially since it’s our last year at this school, I really want to do something special for him. Matsukawa deserves that.”

Oikawa could hear soft laughing and turned to see Iwaizumi laughing muffled through his hand and suddenly he felt embarrassed for even having to participate in this whole conversation. Oikawa turned back to Hanamaki, keeping his head low and motioning with his hand  while saying, “Yeah, just go for it.”

Hanamaki seemed to be beyond thrilled that Oikawa was even doing this for him, meanwhile Oikawa himself was thinking the exact same thing. It seemed so crazy that he just signed up for this and basically was like an alternate version of Cupid.

“Please just ignore whatever you just heard or saw,” Oikawa said, teeth biting his lip while looking away shamefully.

Iwaizumi just continued to laugh, “Don’t worry I know what it’s like to have to put up with them and their shenanigans.”

Oikawa felt almost blessed to find someone who finally understood what it meant to be forced with Hanamaki and Matsukawa all the time. He didn’t hate them; the opposite in fact but sometimes it got too much. This was all before-

“Shenanigans?” Oikawa blurted out along with a long. “What is this the nineteen hundreds?”

Iwaizumi instantly started getting fluster by being made fun of. “I was just saying, and you know, trying to console you for what you have to put up with and now i’m being shamed for the way i use old fashioned words even if it is the twenty-first century,” he finished in a huff.

Oikawa just blinked, stunned by this reaction. Than slowly his mouth formed a small smirk and realized this could be interesting. He felt a sudden connection to this person without even really knowing who he was, perhaps that was also a fascinating feature of this new possible friendship. Oikawa opened his mouth just as the teacher happened to walk in, seemingly excited about something as his smile was tipping toward the edge of crazy.

He slammed his hands down on the desk, shouting out, “Students! I have very intriguing news for you all, especially if there are any Seniors in this class, which I’m assuming there are.” His gaze seemed to linger on Oikawa before drifting toward Iwaizumi, who was now looking forward right back at the teacher.

Sadayuki Mizoguchi smiled as he liked that he had the whole attention of the room. Before he could start explaining what this “intriguing” news was , the door opened yet again, bringing in one of the Coach’s that Oikawa has even worked with in the past; before the incidence. He was now more puzzled at what was going on, it normally was never good when two teachers were coming together. It was like they were joining forces to try and overcome the students. Furthermore, it was quite frankly just plain scary to think about.

Now Mizoguchi-san was accompanied by Ukai-san, another coach but was from another precinct. This was just getting even more interesting, especially when the new teacher came in that Mizoguchi-san was just as startled as the rest of us. He coughed loudly then seemingly gave the stand to Ukai-san.

“As Sadayuki just mentioned, there is important news. I’ll get to that in a moment but first and foremost, raise your hands if you’re a Senior,” Ukai-san said, looking around the room to see how many there would be.

Oikawa wasn’t surprised when Iwaizumi’s hand went up, along with his of course. He seemed almost older for college. Perhaps even more mentally prepared for all of this as well. Oikawa

shrugged it off as Ukai-san was speaking again.

“...good. Now the big announcement,” Ukai-san says, smirking. “The Senior class will be going on a getaway trip as a farewell to their ‘beloved’ university days that they loved so very much. The trip will take place at a campground site, but there will be cabins. Also, you need to have a partner for this cabin as we can’t have only one per person. As well, there will also be competitions: volleyball, jet skis, and more. It will be the week before school ends; at least for the Seniors. I will be there to supervise-” a lot of the class starting groaning at that.

Ukai-san seemed to get a laugh out of that. “Okay, okay, I know what you’re trying to say. I’ll keep away from anyone’s business. And lastly, I really hope you all, or at least some, people will be able to join in on this vacation and have a wonderful time!”

The class immediately starts talking about this; whether it would be worth it or not to go. The teachers were probably hoping that they’d be sold enough on this idea.

“Do s’mores count as a bribe?”

Everyone laughed.

-

Iwaizumi was pretty sold on the idea, after all the work he’s put into University life, he could use a brake. Especially when it was being offered to you on a silver platter. Who could refuse that? He wanted to see how Oikawa seemed to think about this whole deal and turned in his direction.

Oikawa’s eyes were sparkling.

There was no other way Iwaizumi could try to explain it to someone. Perhaps maybe glowing or bright could also be a substitute but it just wasn’t those specific words. It was more than that. More than excitement, more than happiness, and even more than adrenaline.

It was surreptitious moment of pure exhilaration.

Iwaizumi felt a chill; sudden and filled with an ecstatic electricity feeling that had him feeling weak. His mood was swiftly transfused into complete and utter euphoria. He couldn’t stand, literally, but somehow managed to suddenly get to his feet.

“Maybe we can be cabin partners,” Iwaizumi all of a sudden said. He was mentally screaming at himself at why would he even ask that, especially when they only just met today in the class. Most people would be best friends and planning to go together while Iwaizumi didn’t even realize what he was doing but didn’t seem to be that regretful as it never hurt to befriend a new (old) classmate.

Oikawa turned his blinding gaze towards him, taking Iwaizumi aback yet again. Just how much was he going to be able to handle of this mystifying guy. He was almost like a human version of a puzzle; also trying to piece together the pieces and when you get so close to finishing one piece is left missing throwing the whole conundrum off. Specifically, unsolved.

Iwaizumi wanted to be the one who broke through this mysterious gaze that struck him so closely. But he didn’t know why.

“Sure,” Oikawa replied.

At first Iwaizumi was too lost in thought to remember what he had asked and to what Oikawa’s response even meant. He snapped back into reality.

Oh. Oikawa Tooru actually accepted his request .

“Okay, cool. Yeah, that’s cool.”

Oikawa smirked at him, seemingly finding out that his flustered actions weren’t that hidden. “Don’t worry, I don’t bite. That hard at least,” Oikawa finished as he stuck out his tongue in a flirtatious way.

“As if you could keep up with me.”

“ Oh, is that a challenge I hear?” Oikawa suggested.

“I didn’t say that. But the phrase is not off what you can’t chew,” Iwaizumi shot back.

“I’ll raise your terrible quoting skills to popcorn and a movie.”

Iwaizumi froze. How in the world had this gone from from a light hearted conversation to a date?? At least that’s what Iwaizumi thinks that is. He keeps his cool not wanting to let this snide guy who must think he’s everything anyone could possibly want. (He might be.)

“I wouldn't bet on me actually showing up to that so don't keep your hopes up.”

Oikawa faked a small laugh while breathing out, “I love when people think they're above someone else.” Oikawa stood up, going a few inches above himself which lowkey pissed Iwaizumi off. Curse my height, always getting in the way. “My dorm room is in the East Wing, number one. Try not to get too lost on the way there, wouldn’t want to have to eat all alone~”

“Please, as if you could even cook Ramen without burning it.”

“Excuse me, but I am a little offended at that remark,” Oikawa replied quickly. “Even Matsukawa can vouch for me on that one, right?”

Iwaizumi turned and saw Matsukawa’s face fill with terror, shaking his head back and forth. It was hilarious and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but break whatever the feeling was between them with a hearty laugh. “Are you sure? It looks like I could possibly be poisoned by the look on his poor face.”

Iwaizumi could see Oikawa’s cheeks suddenly turn a subtle red before dropping his head, making his almost curly hair fall down. It was beautiful.

Now they both were looking away embarrassed but for two completely different reasons.

It wasn't long before Iwaizumi was able to calm down and think rationally again. He looked up and saw Oikawa was making a semi-pouting face at him. His heart was suddenly hyper active and started beating quickly.

This couldn't be a good sign.

He shrugged it off and told himself it was nothing important or even worth recognizing.

“Well? Should I be expecting to make two popcorn batches or just one?”

Oikawa’s voice seemed to break through all of Iwazumi’s thoughts, making him realize he hadn't actually answered Oikawa’s question that he'd asked. He almost figured it was a complete joke but it sounds like an actual question.

“I guess I can make time for a movie. I might bring my own popcorn as…,” Iwaizumi trailed off and stared warily at Matsukawa. “...I don't want to be going back to my dorm with food poisoning.”

“Who says you'll be going back to your dorm room?” Oikawa coughed then looked back up at him, smiling. It almost seemed painful. “I'll make enough for the both of us and if you do happen to never show then I guess it'll be more for me.”

With that, Iwaizumi was thinking it was settled.

He was going to Oikawa Tooru’s.

And as a date?

-

A few days have passed since the encounter with Iwaizumi and Oikawa was sweating . He’s breaking under the pressure of what he has just got him into. Why must I always open my mouth? He kept mentally beating himself up over it while Matsukawa and Hanamaki are always laughing at him. Until they saw the drooping eyelids and long bags from missing sleep.

They shared a look before Matsukawa spoke up warily, “You okay there Tooru?”

No one hardly ever used Oikawa’s first name, it was like a sacrilege. Except for when the people calling him that were close, which were Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

Oikawa gave them both a small smile and nodded. “I'm getting way more stressed about this than usual. Why did I have to be so cocky?”

“That's just your type of attitude, but he couldn't resist your charms,” Hanamaki snickered and ended it with a cheeky wink.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes, leaning over the desk a little and jabbed them both in the chest, “Why didn't you both stop me?”

They looked at each other and smirked. Oikawa felt himself slowly crawling back into an invisible bubble where no one could hurt him. He watched as Hanamaki brought out some sunglasses. They were designed with a volleyball theme, of course. It had a sparkling volleyball on the sides of the glasses and looked unbelievably idiotic.

He fucking loved them.

He snatched them out of Hanamaki’s hands and tried them on. Feeling amazing, Oikawa took out his phone and immediately took some selfies in them. One being especially for Iwaizumi where he was looking down through the glass, sticking his tongue out playfully while doing a peace sign. The caption read, “ can’t wait to see you again <3 .”

Matsukawa, who was overlooking Oikawa’s phone saw this and snorted. “You both are that close already that you’re able to send things like that to each other?”

Oikawa stuck his nose up in the air, defensively responding, “Of course we are. We were destined to be close friends.” He then sent the message and waited patiently for a response. Iwaizumi must not have class as his phone buzzed right away with a response. Feeling a little nervous, Oikawa opened the response message and burst out laughing. Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked at him like he was finally losing it.

Oikawa turned his phone around to show them the photo Iwaizumi sent him which was Iwaizumi looking slightly off to the side, with his middle finger to show completely. When Oikawa’s friends saw this and took it in, they too joined in with laughing. So much the teacher yelled at them to keep it down. After that, the laughing slowly resided. Oikawa wiping away a few stray tears that seemed to fall down.

Oikawa looked closely back at the photo. Was that a faint blush? No, I’m probably just going mad .

“I need a show of hands on who is going on that camping trip on May 2nd through the 8th,” the teacher suddenly spoke up. Matsukawa and Hanamaki both responded by raising their hands. Oikawa also raised his hand, feeling a little hesitant knowing he’d be rooming with Iwaizumi for seven days and six nights. But was extraordinarily excited for seeing the outside and the night sky. It has been so long since Oikawa last took his camping trip. He started fidgeting in his seat just itching to go out and explore the bright stars.

“Hey Oikawa, you’re rooming with Iwaizumi right?” Matsukawa said.

“Yeah, he asked me first so I figured it’d be nice to get out. Especially under the stars.”

Hanamaki sighed, “You and space. I don’t know what it is with you.”

“It’s called having something you’re passionate about,” Oikawa said pridefully. “The only passionate thing you have is getting Matsukawa to go out with you.”

Hanamaki blushed a deep red while Matsukawa froze then double over laughing. Oikawa on the other hand just stared at them since they both weren’t even trying to deny the fact. It was cute though, seeing them together and so close. They deserved to be together and at that thought Oikawa gave a soft smile.

“Anyway, besides that ,” Matsukawa began, finally calmed after all the laughing. “About rooming with Iwaizumi. You both aren’t going to be getting up to anything are you?”

Now it was Oikawa’s turn to blush. But he hid it with a cough and while pretending to look away. “We’re not even like that. What makes you even think that?”

Matsukawa wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe the fact you have been insensitively sending him messages, talking about him non-stop some days, and to top it off you both are having a date this night as well. Hmmm, I wonder why it would be such a strange thing to ask.”

“Is it really considered a date?”

“YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CALLED IT THAT WAY IN THE FIRST PLACE.”

Hanamaki patted Matsukawa’s back in a comforting matter.

Oikawa sighed deeply and let his head fall onto his desk in front of him.

How was this going to end?

-

Iwaizumi was finding it a little difficult to muster up the courage and actually knock on the door. He wasn’t really one for ‘dates,’ if this even was one. Oikawa was the one to call it a date in the first place. He if on the outside he kept his serious expression on, he was beyond nervous about thinking how this would go and how it could possibly go wrong.

He breathed in deeply, taking a step forward and knocked twice. He looked down the halls and was that a black cat sticker on a door…? Different dorms have different types of people, but he was a little curious as to what it meant. Iwaizumi heard the door lock click open and turned to see Oikawa standing there dressed up in a light blue shirt with too white skinny jeans. He felt really out fashioned here.

“Welcome~,” said Oikawa in his sweet sing-song voice. “I hope you don’t mind I invited some others as well. It’s like a small party!”

“Mega small,” came Matsukawa’s snide comment from the back.

Iwaizumi felt a little disappointed yet also relieved. This isn’t exactly a date anymore and was beginning to feel more at ease in the environment. Little did Iwaizumi know was that Oikawa was just as nervous which resulted in forcing Matsukawa and Hanamaki to show up.

“Do you have any specific movies you'd like to watch?” Hanamaki asked while looking bored, flipping through all sorts of movies on Netflix. He was a bit surprised that Iwaizumi actually showed up as not many people could handle Oikawa’s personality. The exceptions being Matsukawa and him, of course.

“I pretty much love everything,” Iwaizumi replied as he stepped inside, looking around the room and taking everything in. The walls on one side were decorated with space and alien posters. Even some glow in the dark star stickers were stuck to the posts of the bed. It made him laugh.

Iwaizumi looked back around at Oikawa, “Is this your special design for decor?”

Oikawa blushed then stood up. “I believe that everyone should be unapologetic of what they love or believe in.”

“And yours just so happens to be aliens?”

“Along with space.”

Iwaizumi chuckled. He didn't know how much of a nerd this guy was. He assumed he'd be very ‘manly’ but it seems he was just putting up a front while in reality he was just a fun and relaxing person to be around.

“I'm choosing The Martian since Iwaizumi is new here and hasn't yet seen how much Oikawa is a slut for space,” Matsukawa smirked.

Oikawa made a small, surprised o with his mouth while Hanamaki started laughing. Iwaizumi joined him after a while. What had he gotten into? This group seemed so unusual. Very peculiar, but in a good way of course. It made him want to stay with them longer and get to know them more.

After they moved the couch over, along with pillows and maybe too many blankets than usual did Oikawa start making popcorn. Instead of doing it the simple way, he was making it on the stove . One that he or Matsukawa brought as dorm rooms don't come with one as the University can be held responsible for the accidents that happen with it. Yet it was okay when they brought their own, which to this day still boggles Iwaizumi’s mind.

“Are you sure you should be the one allowed to make the popcorn? Especially the popcorn that everyone is eating?”

Oikawa turned around and flared in Matsukawa’s direction for making that hurtful comment. At least to him. To everyone else it was quite funny.

Pursing his lips, “I'm perfectly capable of making popcorn. It's beyond simple to make and I know exactly what I'm doing, thank you very much.”

Meanwhile, as Oikawa and Matsukawa bickered back and forth, the popcorn was beginning to explode.

Oikawa forgot to put a cover on the pot.

Soon enough, large kernels and bright white clumps of popcorn were flying through the air. Everywhere and anywhere. No one was safe.

Matsukawa gave Oikawa a horrified look before screaming, “OIKAWA TOORU, THE POPCORN.”

Hanamaki grabbed a pillow and held it up in front of his face, meanwhile Iwaizumi dived and took cover behind the moved couch.

Oikawa turned and seemed to see what he'd done. He scrambled to the stove and grabbed the closest thing he could to cover the pan. It worked and he leaned back, eyes wide and looking a little bit more frazzled.

“I think…” Oikawa started. “I'll leave the popcorn to someone else next time.”

Iwaizumi mustered up the courage, peaking up over the couch. The apartment was a mess. The floor was half white now, Matsukawa looked furious, and Oikawa was looking bashful now that he'd calmed down. Suddenly Iwaizumi found himself that he wanted to comfort Oikawa, after all it wasn't that bad. He pushed himself to him feet and walked over to the small kitchen to where Oikawa stood, head hung low.

Iwaizumi hummed, finding it funny that Oikawa was oblivious to the fact there were popcorn pieces in his wavy hair that stood out against the brown color. He gently put his hands on Oikawa’s chin and lifted his face before picking a piece out and putting in his mouth.

“I'd say it could use some butter,” Iwaizumi pondered, letting his hands fall down gently against Oikawa’s arm, whose face was turning a coruscating shade of red.

“Get your own room!” Hanamaki said, throwing his pillow that protected him toward the idiot soon-to-be couple.

After all that, Iwaizumi ended up helping Oikawa clean up the apartment floor. More accurately the whole apartment. Hanamaki and Matsukawa snuggled into one corner of the couch while Iwaizumi tried his best to focus on the actual movie instead of Oikawa and his glowing eyes, soft hair, and beautiful face. During the movie, he finally understand exactly what Matsukawa said about Oikawa being obsessed with space.

He found it endearing.

He'd never met someone so passionate about something before. Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was special and would continue to amaze him. He let himself relax, a small smile forming. Even if he was new to this whole group but he wouldn't trade it for anything.

Not that he'd admit that to anyone.

-

The hardest thing Oikawa had to do was pack for this trip. He knew he couldn't take too much, yet at the same time he didn't want to leave anything behind that he might possibly need. It was too much for Matsukawa for who left for Hanamaki’s dorm after 5 hours of watching Oikawa do a fashion show with 30 plus outfits. He was a person of many tastes and wanted to share them with the world. Okay, maybe he was just using that as an excuse to just have Iwaizumi see them on him.

He was all over the room, grabbing things from his phone charger, alien toothbrush to a pillow pet of a bumble bee along with his special box.

He called it the ‘Special Box’ since it contained a lot of his knowledge about space that no one could know until he'd taught them himself. It was a stubborn thing to do but he stuck by it. Finishing up with packing, he settled his bag over his shoulder and held onto his backpack with more things for the trip that probably necessary.

Oikawa struggled to open the door, yet when he did, was pleasantly surprised to see Iwaizumi standing there.

“Need some help there?” Iwaizumi said casually, looking amused at how overpacked he was.

Oikawa, being too stubborn to accept the help, shrugged his shoulders and shuffled out the door. “I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own things, thank you very much.”

“Just wanted to see if you needed help, don't have to be so grouchy at that, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Iwaizumi who had also stopped behind him, looking too smug for his own good. “ Shittykawa ?”

“Yes. That's you.”

Oikawa couldn't believe this. He backtracked to where Iwaizumi stood so nonchalantly. “Why ?”

Iwaizumi smirked. “Matsukawa told me you had a thing for nicknames so I came up with that one and decided it suited you Don't you like it?”

Gritting his teeth together, Oikawa kept his mouth shut. He just had to calmly let this one go. It wouldn't stick. He turned back around and all the way to the station he mumbled and grumbled. Between those spouts of bitterness, he swore he heard a small laugh coming from behind him.

-

The bus ride was long .

Iwaizumi was about to throw Oikawa off the fucking bus for all the talking. As a matter of fact, he wanted to include Hanamaki and Matsukawa with him. It was almost too much to handle for a 5 hour bus ride.

He was thankful the bus had Internet, then he can listen to some music instead of all the insistent chattering between The Terrible Three (Oikawa, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki).

Iwaizumi shuffled through his bag and when Oikawa was turned around again, plugged in his headphones. Everyone knows it's a common courtesy to not bother someone while they have earbuds in. It’s waking a dog up while they were sleeping so peacefully.

Of course, Oikawa appears to have never understood that.

He grabbed the earbud from Iwaizumi’s left ear and replaced it with his own. Smiling very cheekily after doing so. As long as Oikawa didn't try to talk and listen to music, it would be fine. Which Oikawa seemed to understand.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes and let himself go with the music. It was so serene, he felt his head dropping to the side before he startled. But yet again, sleep overtook him as he felt a soft hand go through his hair and a voice humming close by. Iwaizumi relaxed completely, leaning against something warm. He heard voices and suddenly a blanket consumed him. Feeling the most peacefully he had since University started, Iwaizumi allowed himself a small smile and let go. To take a break and relax; he deserved it.

Right before Iwaizumi felt himself fall asleep, he swear he heard a sound something pertaining to taking a photo.

-

Oikawa was internally screaming at himself. Why he let Iwaizumi fall asleep on his shoulder was beyond him or anyone for that matter. Although in a way he was happy. Iwaizumi looked the most peacefully he had ever seen him. He couldn't help it and managed to shuffle out his phone and snap a cute picture. Then another one with him in it doing his signature peace sign and side tongue look.

“You know he's going to kill you for that right?”

Oikawa’s face turned salty and pouted, “He doesn't have to know.”

Matsukawa rolled his eyes. “Sure. Before you know it he'll be deleting that photo so fast, you won't have a chance to save it.”

“Like I said, he won't know so he won't ever get the chance to delete the cute photo.” After Oikawa said that, he heard a mock choking sound coming from behind him.

“They're acting more like a couple than us: a real relationship,” Hanamaki commented, pulling Matsukawa down into his seat to cuddle into.

“We're not a couple,” Oikawa said back, a light pink dusting his cheeks. “Plus, we could never out do you both even if this was something,” he said pointing down to a sleeping Iwa-Chan.

Oikawa was surprised but what he just thought of and called Iwaizumi. Iwa-chan . He liked that, even if said person probably wouldn't want to be called by the nickname he'd made up. At least it was

so much better than Shittykawa . Oikawa stuck his nose up high and relished in the fact he now had something to retort back with. It gave him an almost secret and powerful move against his opponent.

An opponent who happened to be utterly too mcfucking cute for this world.

Leaving to fall stupidly in love with him. And his beautiful face, snide comments, and how he always threw things at him after being to cocky. Oikawa chuckled, it was their thing.

And Oikawa wouldn't change it for the world.

-

Iwaizumi felt immediately groggy and a little bit disorientated while he was trying to adjust to the new position he was in. He could already tell his neck would be a bit sore due to his head tilting down….onto someone's shoulder.

Oikawa.

He moved slowly as Oikawa’s head was leaning lighting on his own and sure enough it was the great king himself. He kept wondering if that was where this black blanket with small alien emojis on it came from. Figures it would be from the biggest space explorer wanna-be ever.

Iwaizumi sighed, smiling. He couldn't be more happy to stay in this spot for the rest of the-

“5 minute warning till we arrive at the site! Please start gathering all your stuff into your carry on’s to keep it all together! Makes for much less of a hassle for you and me both!” The bus driver finished shouting through the speakers that went throughout the whole bus. Iwaizumi could’ve sworn Oikawa jumped when the voice first started echoing through the bus. It was very amusing.

This wasn't good. Oikawa was just waking up. Iwaizumi had seen Oikawa sleep before, University papers required a lot and it took long all-nighters to get through them. Iwaizumi was a witness and victim in those hard times.

This was different. Sleepy Oikawa was cute . He slowly opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them. And his hair was slightly more tousled from most likely shifting in his sleep during the nap. It was too much and Iwaizumi looked away before Oikawa could realize how pink his face had gone.

Still trying to wake up Oikawa yawned, “Are we there yet?”

Curses , thought Iwaizumi, gripping the blanket a little tighter than necessary making his knuckles turn a light shade of white. Who said he could be this adorable?

“Yeah, the bus driver announced we were almost there a little bit ago. You jumped at the sound.”

Now Oikawa was the one who seemed embarrassing, noting the way he looked away muttering under his breathe something. It was as almost he was being salty for getting caught.

After a few more minutes passed, Oikawa was fully awake. Eyes were widened and his face basically pressed up against the window of the bus (making Iwaizumi move seats). There were mountains a bit away from the road they were driving on but still very noticeable. The whole thing seemed picture perfect leading Iwaizumi to take out his photo and-

“Smile!”

Oikawa turned around, surprised yet still had that look of pure awe on his face. Iwaizumi was overjoyed the shot came out so clear and gave Oikawa a thumbs up and a smile in return, “Definitely a keeper.”

“That was not consensual.”

“Please, you love getting your photo taken. Why is this any different from the hundreds of girls who gather around you after classes end?”

Oikawa looked down, “Because Iwa-chan is special.”

“O-oh,” was all the Iwaizumi could say. Internally, he was beyond the point of knowing what was real or not. This was considered flirting, right?

Iwaizumi glanced up and Oikawa met his eyes before he turned toward the window again. Before either one could continue or even come to realize what they had just said to each other, the bus turned. Dense forest surrounded them at once, enveloping them into its dark atmosphere. Iwaizumi got chills.

The bus came to a smooth stop, a whoosh signaling that the doors had opened. Oikawa had already managed to shuffle everything into his carry on just as Iwaizumi finished packing his own. The two kept together and shuffled forward in a line toward the door.

The second Iwaizumi stepped outside he was swathed in a sweet pine scent that seemed to embrace him. Nowhere else that he felt more complaisant. The elements around his gave him an odd sense of feeling at home.

Oikawa nudged him, waking Iwaizumi out of his trace, “If you do that again you're going to get lost and there could be bears out here!”

Iwaizumi laughed at how serious Oikawa sounded. He knew there were bears but none of them would actually want to both us, especially when they were keeping all of their food in a large container that preserved it till it was needed. Most likely was a bear proof box.

“Thanks for being so concerned but I think we’ll survive,” Iwaizumi said, gently letting his hand brush against Oikawa. He swore Oikawa had goosebumps after that. But he was tired and could be imagining things so he let it be, dropping his hand. He already wished he could be more closer to Oikawa again.

“Okay kids! Come get your Cabin room number then you can go explore for all I care as long as you check out since we're responsible for you. Don't start bickering, it'll take you at the least two minutes,” Ukai finished, rubbing his head as if he was already regretting this and wanted to go home.

“I'll go get our number,” Oikawa said, already going after Ukai and that clipboard.

Iwaizumi decided to wait before going ahead, even if it was tempting to sneak ahead and look at the Cabins everyone would be bunking in. Some already had their numbers and were making their way past Iwaizumi. He felt a nudge and turned to see Hanamaki who was looking over his shoulder. Iwaizumi looked beyond him and saw Matsukawa conversing heartily with Oikawa.

“Hey,” Hanamaki began, sounding delicate. “There something going on between you and Oikaw?”

Iwaizumi gulped. He didn't know where this question suddenly came from but was also nervous as to how he was going to answer it. Or if he was even capable of as even he , himself, didn't know what was happening between Oikawa and him.

Iwaizumi sighed, focusing on Hanamaki, “I’m not exactly sure.”

Hanamaki have him an understanding smile that showed kindness in his eyes. “You'll figure it out, sooner or later. It takes time, these kind of things tend to do that.”

“What do you mean by ‘things kind of things’?”

Hanamaki just gave him a cheeky grin, then suddenly Matsukawa was holding on his arm and pulling him away. Hanamaki shrugged but smiled down at Matsukawa than back up at Iwaizumi.

Oh .

Oikawa seemed to come out of nowhere suddenly using both fingers to poke Iwaizumi’s stomach, making him jump. He turned around ready to chase whoever did it before he saw Oikawa doubled over in laughter. Then was pointing up, “You should've seen your face! It was pure gold!”

Iwaizumi was stone still, debating whether if it was worth it to chase this dork. But then decided against it because Oikawa was also very fit and would be a challenge Iwaizumi wasn't sure he was ready for.

Plus he had the their Cabin number and more importantly, the key.

He didn't think being stranded out in this place would be fun at all, considering he got chills the moment they entered into the forest.

After about five minutes of waiting around as just when Oikawa recovered he seemed to start back all over again. Iwaizumi saw they were the last couple- duo , yeah, that works better. They were the last duo to be standing in this part of the clearing. It took Ukai shouting at them to make Oikawa stand up straight while managing to control a steady composure.

Together they walked until finally stumbling upon a very old, rustic looking Cabin with a barely readable ‘ #5 ’ scratched into the watered down board. After Oikawa kept taunting Imaizumi, holding the key up, seemingly finding it amusing that Iwaizumi was bothered by this factor. Instead of showing this emotion of bitterness, he kicked Oikawa’s shin. Maybe a bit too hard as he gave high pitched yelp but dropped the key in the process of rubbing soothing circles where Iwaizumi had kicked him.

“That was behind not fair,” cried Oikawa as Iwaizumi was already inside the Cabin looking around and taking in his new surroundings he'd be staying in for a while.

“You practically asked for it.”

“I did not . I was simply joking around and being playful with you.”

Iwaizumi gave a dry snort at that. “Whatever you say-”

Before Iwaizumi had the chance to finish, the breath was knocked out of him as Oikawa had him pinned against the wall of the Cabin . He cursed at the few inches Oikawa had above him. Beyond surprised, Iwaizumi didn't know what to say. His heart was suddenly aware of this position, pace picking up quickly.

Oikawa gave him a sweet smile, “You're not the only one who can tease someone…” his eyes trailed off Iwaizumi’s down to his lips in a quick flash. “You don't think to seem I'm capable of,” another look at his lips before finishing with, “but believe me, I am.”

Iwaizumi felt completely and utterly weak.

Oikawa back away from him, his arms falling from holding Iwaizumi there and he watched Oikawa walk away, almost like nothing had just happened.

Iwaizumi knew. Oikawa would not get away with this.

-

The minute he had left the Cabin and was out of eyesight for Iwaizumi, Oikawa stubbled while needing to lean down against a post that marked the specific numbers for the Cabin. He felt he pushed too far. Was that moment between them something intimate ? Oikawa didn't want to ruin their friendship with such a stupid move, especially on his part.

“Oikawa, help me get some firewoo-” Hanamaki paused, taking in the sight of his friend in front of him. “Woah there, are you okay there?”

Oikawa turned his up up, surprised at seeing his friend there and suddenly got a burst of energy from who knows where. He stood up quickly and grabbed Hanamaki’s shoulders, “I have a problem.”

Hanamki seemed to be wary of what this situation was going to be like, edging away from Oikawa’s firm grasp while saying, “W-what is it?”

“I think I like my best friend,” Oikawa said in one of the most serious voices along with a grave face. Oikawa saw how quickly Hanamaki’s face turned white as a sheet and rapidly added, “Not you! I know you're with Matsukawa. Don't take me for someone like that. It's Iwaizumi .”

Color seemed to return to Hanamaki as he fully came to grasp at what this situation was. He pushed away from Oikawa’s grasp (ignoring the look of hurt he got in return), “I had a feeling something like this would happen. You two got on so quickly, practically attached at the hip. Hell, you even send cute photos back and forth. You're basically already a full-fledged couple by now.”

Oikawa groaned in response dropping back down to the ground where he seemed more stable closer to the earth. Maybe it just made him feel more secure. It was a mystery.

Sighing, Hanamaki came down next to Oikawa. Patting him on the back he said in a tranquil voice, “Listen, it'll be okay.” Hanamaki couldn't just come out and tell him that Iwaizumi seemed to really like Oikawa in return; it just wasn't his place. They needed to figure it out for themselves.

Hanamaki reached down and lifted Oikawa up, trying his best to let the puffy cheeks with red eyes go as Oikawa preferred to never be called out on crying. He believed it was too personal to do in front of others.

Maybe it'd be different for Iwaizumi.

-

Iwaizumi had recovered from whatever the hell had just happened between the two of them. He thought over it more times than he'd cared to admit as he sorted out their Cabin. It now felt semi-homey, hopefully coming across the same to Oikawa. He took a deep breathe, flopping down on the lowest bunk, sleep over taking him while curling into a small ball like form.

The trees whistled by as if they softly soft amongst themselves about a secret only they knew of. Iwaizumi was running. Not alone, no, Oikawa was there. Hand in hand, leaping playfully through this enchanted place. In the trees, soft yellow lights were moving around as if they were living creatures. Oikawa’s hand was comforting. It held tightly, connecting them together as they conquered new ground. It was positively thrilling. He only just now wondered where they were going. Oikawa seemed to know the way, Iwaizumi didn't need to know. He trusted Oikawa with his life. It was only just then when Oikawa stopped, turned and looked at him before looking back around and let go of Iwaizumi’s hand to make them for a wide shaped U. Gasping for breath, Iwaizumi moved his focus from Oikawa and looked to what lay ahead of them both. It was-

Iwaizumi was woken by the feeling of movement beside himself, looked over and saw Oikawa leaning right over him. Wide brown eyes aglow in the dusk light that filtered through the window. It left him breathless.

“You're going to miss the campfire night if you sleep in this early,” Oikawa spoke softly down to him, shuffling back.

Iwaizumi started. He hadn't realized how late he slept in, finally getting a chance to take in the low luminous room. Carefully sitting up as he was still tall enough to possibly hit his head on the top bunk board. He watched at Oikawa got up and went to shuffling around in his bag he had brought.

“Looking for something specific?”

Iwaizumi must have spoken too suddenly as he saw Oikawa jump a little.

“Just something warmer to wear as it's going to get cold outside later into the night, especially since we're closer to the mountains,” Oikawa explained, pulling out a simple red hoodie that zipped up in the front. “Now do something about that ‘morning’ voice of yours, it gives me the chills.”

“Oh , does it entice you by chance?”

Oikawa blushed lightly, “Of course not, you absolute idiot. Just don't want people think you were slacking off as everyone else worked to get the fire set up.”

Iwaizumi soon realized he had been sleeping through all of the afternoon. He suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of remorse.

Oikawa seemed pleased about this and smirked, “Don't worry, I told everyone you had something else that was very important to get done.” Oikawa walked out of the cabin clearly laughing at Iwaizumi’s shocked face, which then turned into a scowl.

“Shittykawa and his pretty boy face,” he muttered. After stretching- which included some more mumbles about Oikawa under his breathe- made up his bed as much as he could since he'd be sleeping in it. Iwaizumi wouldn't call himself a ‘clean freak’ but he preferred things to be in order. He knew it drove Oikawa mad which was an added plus.

Then and there, Iwaizumi should've know this night would bring about a sudden change. Keeping calm without knowing anything, he put on his grey hoodie. He smiled at how comfortable it was: the inside was quite fluffy and almost feeling the need to sleep.

That night seemed to go on for a long while. Oikawa kept trying to distract Iwaizumi from making part of the dinner for everyone with these so called “filters” that would make cute things appear on your face. Some even worked with two people which was what really got Oikawa excited. Most of them were of Iwaizumi, frowning as he kept trying to work while being tempted to play. But one picture stood out above the rest of the silly ones they took. This was a photo that seemed to show everyone their emotions. It was settled on the dog filter, Oikawa was so close to Iwaizumi, leaning into him before kissing him softly on the cheek. Iwazumi’s cheeks were flushed, Oikawa’s hand held tightly at his side while butterflies erupted. They both didn't know what to say but looked down at the picture. At last Oikawa mumbled something under his breathe, “This is cute.”

“Yeah, it doesn't look too bad,” Iwaizumi said, attempting to hide his blushing face from view. That photo was adorable. The white dog ears really suited Oikawa just like he felt that the brown ones complimented his own hair. Along with the faint pink of their faces, Iwaizumi had a soft smile in it. Oikawa also seemed overjoyed in the photo even if his lips currently resided on Iwaizumi’s face.

Oikawa looked back up to his phone, practically beaming, “This is definitely worthy enough to replace my galaxy lockscreen.” Fiddling a bit more around with it, Oikawa turned the screen toward Iwaizumi. Their faces- together -were right underneath the time. He couldn't help but smile at it.

“That's pretty cute actually,” Iwaizumi muttered.

Oikawa turned around slowly, eyes wide and mouth open.

Iwaizumi tried his best to keep his own eyes on Oikawa’s but when he started talking they seemed to drift off and take in Oikawa’s pretty pink and so soft looking lips.

“I can't believe you agreed with me that's…” Oikawa stopped talking and Iwaizumi knew he knew that he hadn't really been paying attention.

“Yeah, I know. Haha.”

That didn't work for Iwaizumi at all.

Oikawa smirked.

Yup, Iwaizumi was screwed.

Surprisingly Oikawa didn't do anything just left Iwaizumi to finish his work. As it got late into the night, everyone got a plate with their dinner and gathered around the campfire together. It was a bit chilly but soon enough the fire was roaring making them all comfortable and toasty.

Oikawa had wiggled his way into Iwaizumi’s side so closely that he was getting way more warmer. And it wasn't the fire that was doing that to his. Oikawa didn't seem to realize the affect he had on Iwaizumi, making it even worse as the somersaults in his stomach wouldn't subside.

Oikawa was a little bit tipsy. Which completely mystified Iwaizumi as any type of alcohol was banned. But then he looked over and saw Matsukawa and Hanamaki laughing too much and had a sudden realization. Those fuckers brought it with them somehow . He had no clue how but they had managed, dragging Oikawa with them.

“M’sleepy,” muttered Oikawa, snuggling into Iwaizumi’s neck.

Curses, Iwaizumi thought. Who can be that fucking cute while they sleep. It's impossible. Iwaizumi reached over and put their arms together. “All right then, let's get you back to the Cabin. Then you can sleep.”

“But I don't wanna leave my Iwa-chan!” pouted Oikawa in a louder voice.

Iwaizumi couldn't do this. Nope. His face automatically felt hotter, even as they had separated from the fire. The coldness of the wilderness reached them and Oikawa seemed to sober up a little bit but never loosened his grip. In fact it felt like Oikawa tightened his hold as if he never wanted to let go.

“Do you think aliens are real?”

Iwaizumi was startled by the sudden question from Oikawa. It wouldn't hurt anything so he chose to be honest, “Yeah.”

That response seemed to make Oikawa happy as he lifted his head from Iwaizumi’s shoulder and beamed back up at him.

Iwaizumi returned the cute smile with one of his own, making Oikawa blush. They walked like that. As if they were the only people in the word, together as one. The air around them was a mutual comfortable silence. Nature around them seemed to still in appreciation for the people who walked side by side so closely; almost as if they were destined to be together. Trees whistled as a slight breeze passed through them. It was a very serene moment, Iwaizumi knew he would savor this memory forever. He never wanted to leave Oikawa or for Oikawa to leave his side. It was a strange feeling that sent an aching pain into his heart. He felt almost on the verge of tears before Oikawa's voice brought him back, calming his nerves. "I hope we're always able to stay together."

8 words. That was all it took to make Iwaizumi's heart take off, all his doubts vanished, and in replace was an admiration for Oikawa. He didn't even know how calming that made Iwaizumi feel yet he said it anyway. He took this in and felt he was seeing a new side of Oikawa. One that wasn't put on as a front for others. Right now, in this moment of tranquility, he was Tooru.

Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa with a small smile, "Me too."

He didn't even know if Oikawa had heard what he'd said before gasping out loud and stopping them from going any farther. Iwaizumi was pulled back with Oikawa's hold still tight as always.

Oikawa then looked back to Iwaizumi, his face alight with passion as he said, "Let's go stargazing!"

"Now? I thought you wanted to sleep, Mr. Light Weight," Iwaizumi said with a smirk.

Oikawa let go, much to Iwaizumi's disappointment, and waved his hands in a frenzy before pointing up at the night sky. "Look."

Iwaizumi turned his head to the sky and was speechless. It was gorgeous. No, that wasn't enough to explain it. The night sky looked completely and utterly stunning. He never knew there were so many stars in the sky. It made him feel as if he were among them, being surrounded and engulfed in the dazzling beauty of it all. And suddenly Iwazumi knew. He knew why Oikawa was so amazed by by space and found himself being thrilled by it as well.

Oikawa sensed that Iwaizumi was taking it all in and smiled with such fondness.

Iwaizumi looked back at Oikawa, "Let's go stargazing."

Oikawa's smile was almost as bright as the stars. Together they continued their walk but picked up speed until they were racing for who knows where. But together they found it; the perfect place.

It was on a small elevated hill, mountains in the distance seemed to outline the sky even more. Oikawa ran up and spun around, amongst a giggle fit, just as Iwaizumi caught up. They both layed down, breathing heavy and unsteady after all the running they'd done. Iwaizumi found it was nice to finally relax. They turned to each other in the grass and laughed at each other. Before long, they were completely calm and Oikawa was gazing at the sky with such adventure.

"Tell me about the night sky, Oikawa," Iwaizumi said, eyes never leaving Oikawa's chocolate brown eyes that made him melt.

Breathlessly Oikawa answered, "Okay." Another breathe and suddenly so much knowledge about the evening sky was being said. Iwaizumi took it all in with pure adoration. Oikawa pointed into the celestial midnight heavens and spoke, "There are many constellations in the night sky; eighty-eight to be exact. But there are only thirteen main ones that everyone knows. For example," Oikawa moved his hand to point toward the Southeast, "There's Aries, Pisces," moving his hand again but this time downward to the South, "and even Phoenix. Now I'll point out some others like..."

Iwaizumi saw the stars reflecting in Oikawa's eyes; so brightly he had to turn away but was too utterly captivated. The stars swirled into cosmos and leapt along the sky with the fluttering of his own heart. Looking up at the night sky while laying here, air filled with Oikawa's knowledge of the wild blue and endless sky; he knew.

He was in love with Oikawa Tooru and the way he made the stars dance.

Iwaizumi's heart was pounding too much as he came to realize this. Love was a strong word yet fit so perfectly with how he felt toward Oikawa. Swiftly, remembered how close they were and could feel Oikawa's hand only a few centimeters away; it made him unbelievably nervous. He licked his lips and turned toward the sky. He wanted to hold Oikawa's hand and never let go.

Oikawa had turned to look at him now, looking a little confused. Iwaizumi must have been so focused on Oikawa that he had missed what he said. He turned and stared back into Oikawa's eyes. Then Oikawa smiled and that was when Iwaizumi couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward, letting their foreheads rest against each other. Oikawa seemed to have stopped breathing, leaning into Iwaizumi in return.

"Tooru," Iwaizumi murmured, watching as the stars twinkled in his eyes. "Can I kiss you?"

Oikawa's eyes to almost the size of the moon, breathe suddenly stolen. He licked his lips before nodding, "Please."

Iwaizumi ddidn't need to be told again and brought their mouths together. Their lips connected with fervor. Oikawa's lips were as soft as he thought they'd be and made butterflies loose in his stomach. The kissm made him completely and utterly weak in the knees. Before long, they broke apart, both breathing in deeply.

"That was..." Oikawa managed to say between breathes. "Incredible."

Iwaizumi couldn't get his head wrapped about that Oikawa had actually enjoyed it. Especially since he hadn't known about his personal feelings. What were they now? Did this even mean anything to Oikawa?

Oikawa was must have sensed Iwaizumi's doubtfulnes and pressed a finger between the furrow of this eyebrows. "Stop thinking so much, you're going to give me a headache."

Iwaizumi let his troubles drift away and focused in on what was most important: Oikawa. He was dazzling as always. Their hands were inches apart, Iwaizumi longed for that distance to close.

But it then he mustered up the courage and linked their pinkies together. Oikawa smiled and returned the feeling, soon their hands were intertwined completely.

"I l-like you," Iwaizumi stuttered.

Oikawa squeezed his hand in return and underneath the twinkling stars, smiling, "I like you too."

And there, under the moonlight, did Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime kissed for the second time out of the many to come.

Together they walked home together, hand in hand. They were pretty tired so they didn't bother changing into pajamas and Oikawa collapsed into the losers bunk, appearing as if he fell asleep immediately. Then he peeked an eye open that focused in on Iwaizumi, who blushed.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, laughing. He stood up and grabbed the strings on Iwaizumi's white hoodie and pulled. Laughs filled the Cabin as Iwaizumi scrambled to grab at Oikawa with muffled curse words. Oikawa managed to snap a few photos of Iwaizumi's face squished together from his sweatshirt. As quick as he could, he sent them to a group message consisting of Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Iwaizumi (who was added later as they all became friends). He knew they'd be safe with them because as soon as Iwaizumi was free he'd try and delete them off his own phone.

Which happened sooner than later. Iwaizumi launched himself onto of Oikawa, landing on the bottom bunk. Oikawa couldn't stop laughing while Iwaizumi used tickling to try and get Oikawa to release the phone. But then had a better idea and stopped. Oikawa gazed up at him then suddenly became aware of lips on his own.

Using Oikawa's stunned moment of weakness, Iwaizumi grabbed the phone but saw it had already been sent to that stupid group chat they had. Beneath him, Oikawa went back to laughing as if reading Iwaizumi's thoughts.

"You'll pay for this," muttered Iwaizumi, though he was smiling.

Oikawa yawned, "Why don't we save that for another day?"

Iwaizumi smiled down softly at him, wanting to always be the one he came home too. "Yeah, let's rest. Which bed do you want?"

"The one with you in it you dork," said Oikawa bring Iwaizumi down and cuddling up to him.

Iwaizumi was beyond happy.

"I like you more than all the stars in the sky," Oikawa murmured, resting his head on Iwaizumi's chest. "And that's a lot, you should be honored."

"I'm very honored," said Iwaizumi laughing.

"And I like you too," Iwaizumi added, still a little flabbergasted that this was real and not a dream.

Together they stayed like that. Throughout the night they were soon so close together you would never be able to separate them. But one thing remained for certain.

Their hands never left each other, even as a single shooting star gleamed by out their Cabin window.

Little did they know, was that both of their dreams had already come true.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really happy with how this turned out! hope you enjoyed :D
> 
> please check out the stunning artwork by laroone here!!  
> http://laroone.tumblr.com/post/149679578624/i-entered-this-years-haikyuu-big-bang-this-is-my  
> (they're so gorgeous, tysm again :')
> 
> (p.s. if you'd to, talk to me on tumblr here: http://haikcutie10.tumblr.com/ :)
> 
> again, one last thank you to my beta and artist. they were wonderful to work with, so lucky to be paired with you both :")


End file.
